party_world_rasslinfandomcom-20200213-history
WormQuest
CARD ANNOUNCEMENT Theodosia {Partyweight Champion} vs. Randy "The Eagle" Eagleman {Necroweight Champion} ************************* 2 BELTS 2 FURIOUS! Who will be PWR's ultimate, unified PARTYWEIGHT CHAMPION?! Randy "The Eagle" Eagleman is a service industry professional and part-bird! Theodosia is an unfrozen pioneer-times woman! Randy wants to use the power of the Partyweight title to cut a swath of ruthless justice across the Multiverse! But Theo says, "nuh, uh, partner!" But not in so many words...because the time for words is over! The time for fighting...is here! THE POWER OF THE BELTS WILL FUSE TO SERVE THE WILL OF THE HOLDER! ************************* ************************* Dungeon Adventure with the No Crime Pals ************************* What's more exciting than pro wrestling? How about LIVE FANTASY ROLE PLAYING GAMES?! "A great use of time!" The players? A new team of Justice-hungry wrestlers! The mighty and radical Alexandra Cage, innocent-yet-dangerous Sweetie Tuff, rules-minded Arbitro Obscuro, and Sentai Megahero Dino Rida! What a sesh! ************************* ************************* Garbageweight Title Match ************************* THE TITLE THAT SUCKS! Now that the GARBAGEWEIGHT TITLE has a 24 HOUR DEFENSE STIPULATION, there's no telling who the champ will be! Whoever it is, they'll be defending the belt at WormQuest! Don't throw that garbage in the trash, it belongs in THE RING! ************************* ************************* Big Daddy Bolero vs. Dan "The Man" Ziglar *************************- The ruthless, western-style tycoon from Dallas takes on the (formerly) Highly Corporate career athlete! The ultimate showdown of WEALTH vs. HYPE! Cowboy hats vs. garish sneakers!! We've been promised a shenanigan-free match - let's hope that wasn't a lie! ************************* ************************* The Dumpster Babes {BFF CHAMPS} vs. The Intergalactic Express vs. The Stable vs. The NARRC ************************* TORNADO TAG SCRAMBLE ! 4 tag teams will battle at once to determine which of them are the BEST FRIENDS IN PWR! Will PWR's FILTHIEST FAMILY, the Dumpster Babes, defend their titles? Watch out, Babes, you've gotta deal with the BARNYARD BRAWLING of Bench Horse and Gary the Goat, aka THE STABLE! Will the star-faring INTERGALACTIC EXPRESS deliver a COSMIC UPSET?! Or will the NARRC - enforcers of the dreaded TRAIN LAW - railroad their way through the competition?! We'll know, soon! ************************* ************************* Luigi Primo and Pastaman Pizza Ritual Segment ************************* Pastaman is a muscular college student made of spaghetti. Luigi Primo is a pizza chef who is his father. Cool? Cool! Recently, Pastaman accidentally summoned a Pizza-stealing daemon from beyond space and time - THE GOID! Hopefully that doesn't interfere with their PIZZA SUMMONING RITUAL! Very normal! ************************* ************************* Puggin'Head+Mystery Partner vs. Mrs. Fennenbaum and "Hubert" ************************* Mrs. Fennenbaum kidnapped a space alien and thinks he's her murdered student, Hubert! That's fine. Meanwhile, she wants to teach a lesson in PUPPET VIVISECTION to the Muliverse. Unacceptable! Can our puppet-pal, Puggin'Head, complete his QUEST to find the PERFECT PARTNER and stop her?! ************************* ************************* PLUS: -Skip Rathbone, PWR's most Cybernetic Gameshow host, has threatened to show up! Dang! -Surprise appearances from both new and old rasslers! -Timmy Quivers, dead! POST-SHOW WRITE-UP RANDY EAGLEMAN TAKES FLIGHT! BABY WORM TEENS UP! "THE STABLE" DE-STABILIZED! and so much more... this is PARTY WORLD RASSLIN'! Wow! WORMQUEST is behind us. Things have seemed pretty bleak for the past year. With MOTHER WORM seized from her perch around the center of the earth, the WORLDSKULL's influence has begun to creep beyond his BONEREALM in the planet's core... PARTY VIOLENCE, that mercurial font of unpredictable, ecstatic joy ebbs while ominous WORK VIOLENCE, the tedious agony of slow, inevitable debilitation waxes... It's time for a hero! That hero is us! We stood shoulder-to-shoulder and braved the eight timeless rituals of DONGLER'S DECK... a timeless rite from PWR's days in the infancy of PLANET EARTH themself six thousand years ago... a last chance to give BABY WORM the strength to transcend her infant form and PUPATE HER WAY back to her full size and splendor! Our BABY was to become our MOTHER again! Eight rituals... eight objectives! A QUEST was afoot! It was time to "QUEST WITH THE BEST". Except something went wrong... either we failed the WORMQUEST, or it failed us! As Randy "The Eagle" Eagleman held aloft both the PARTYWEIGHT and NECROWEIGHT championship belts, we were contractually obligated to bequeath upon him the custody of BABY WORM (in her oozeful LARGE WORM ORB). As he promised to take her with him to rule over the PWR Multiverse with STRENGTH and POWER, petulant TIMMY QUIVERS begged the MULTIVERSE to awaken the LARGE WORM ORB in a desperate hope that, somehow, Mother Worm would just make things right somehow. It worked--the orb began to shudder and convulse... and out popped... TEEN WORM! SHE'S NOT A WORMGIRL, NOT YET A WYRMAN... IT'S TEEN WORM! Trapped between the roaring demands of the MULTIVERSE and the harsh prescription of legal guardian Eagleman, TEEN WORM chose... TO FLEE! In choosing not to decide, Teen Worm has still made a choice! HAIL TEEN WORM! Now where could she be? Could she have fled to the GREAT MALL OF FIRE? Is she at the WHIP-IT FACTORY IN THE SKY? Could she have run to the gates of the BONEREALM itself? Nobody knows!!!!!! So we've got to go find her... HAIL TEEN WORM! ___-MAIN EVENT-_ PARTYWEIGHT + NECROWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP ~ RANDY "THE EAGLE" EAGLEMAN def. THEODOSIA "WORLDS COLLIDE"... so this is what it's like when this happens! THEODOSIA believes in the goodness of all the Multiverse... Randy believes that, to save it, it must be conquered through brute force! NECRO-force! Good golly... What heinous circumstance. RANDY and THEODOSIA fought nobly, but the SKELETAL CITY COUNCIL tried their damndest to get in the middle of it all. Randy successfully scattered them from the ring several times, but eventually it was too much -- after THEODOSIA refused to consume him with the NECROBELT, RANDY used the diversion to his advantage and raked her noble torso with his 10" talons. The gutted THEO was too stunned to recover from RANDY's subsequent elbow drop and pin... A new champion! Gosh! Gulp! Could this have been a statement about RESTORATIVE v. PUNITIVE justice...? We'll let you, the MULTIVERSE, decide! ---DINO RIDA def. SKIP RATHBONE "The Ogre's Riddle" Normal match incoming! Investigator Rex made his way to the ring, late for a rendezvous with the NO CRIME PALS... but legally (3%) human SKIP RATHBONE had something else in store! It was a CCG--a Competition of Critical Grappling! Heinous beasts were summoned, decks were shuffled, and (human) bodies were put to the test... but at the end of the day, REX found the DINO-BLOOD he needed to realize his true DINO-POTENTIAL, and with a little help from a vicious TYRANNASAUR (and a whole host of new friends), DINO RIDA was able to put away the evil gameshow host! Into the belly of a Dino! Wow! ---PUGGIN' HEAD + CHUBBY UNCLE JUAN def. MRS. FENNEBAUM + HUBERT (?) "The Wiseman Figures it OUt" MRS. FENNENBAUM made some friends in space. One of these friends was a bizarre alien, "CARL", who came to Earth and wore the skin of human boy and former star pupil HUBERT. Her thirst for boybrain is insatiable, and she'd set her sights on PWR's actual human boy PUGGIN' HEAD. PUGGIN' HEAD, meanwhile, needed a tag-team partner if he were going to take on this new challenge. Luckily, CHUBBY UNCLE JUAN happened to be in the ring at the same time! The beloved public access TV show host, wary of in-ring combat, revealed himself to be an AVUNCULAR AVENGER once Mrs. Fennenbaum took a scalpel to Puggin' Head's puggin' head and came to the rescue... BELLS WERE RUNG! A bell was rung! Puggin' Head took advantage of the chaos to get the rollup... winner! WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE A REAL HUMAN BOY? We still don't know yet... but at WORMQUEST, we all "felt" we were beginning to get closer to the answer! ---BIG DADDY BOLERO def. DAN "THE MAN" ZIGLAR "The Braggards' Pact" Now this was a real stumper! BIG DADDY BOLERO moseyed back into the ring to face off against the disgraced DAN "THE MAN", but something was off... DAN was offering himself up to the slaughter and barely put up any resistance whatsoever! Eventually Bolero had enough and stopped the match... revealing that Ziglar had accepted a bribe to take a fall... but not like this! No, DAN has driven most things out of his life. He's lost it all--his friends, his sponsors, his agent, and his belt. But he still had one thing... his #brand. Not even Big Daddy's Dallas oil-money could take that from him. So he fought back. But not well enough, because Big Daddy took advantage of Dan's reluctance to harm ghost referee SPECTRA (in an uncharacteristic "nice" move) to secure the win. Whoops! Better luck next time, asshole! ---THE PRIMO FAMILY staves off "PIZZA HELL" A classic match. PASTAMAN, fresh from the oven of college,, was ready to share his new knowledge of the arts: the liberal arts, the wrestling arts, and the DARK ARTS! Clutching a library-issue PIZZANOMICON, he decided to summon a great pizza. But uh-oh! Something interfered, and legendary pizza demon THE GOID appeared instead! THE GOID -- a voracious daemon, capable of consuming every pizza in existence! Hundreds of years ago, LUIGI PRIMO's family banished the GOID; trapping him on the very CRUSTS of interdimensionality. Now the GOID was back... and if the PRIMOS couldn't pin him in 30 minutes or less, he'd be FREE... to devour every pizza... and to devour PASTAMAN! This was insanely messed up. And despite their best efforts, the PRIMO FAMILY couldn't put the GOID away. So, while this orange monster disembowled Luigi's only son, the Primo patriarch turned reluctantly to the PIZZANOMICON... and channeled the BEAUTIFUL ESSENCE OF PIZZA ITSELF! WOW! Turns out that in the daemonic realm... sometimes, pizza eats you! The Beautiful Essence of Pizza swallowed the Goid whole. Now everything is fine! That's wonderful. BEST FRIENDS FOREVER TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP:~ THE NORTH AMERICAN RAIL-ROAD COMMISSION (NARRC) def. THE DUMPSTER BABES ©, BENCH HORSE + GARY THE GOAT aka THE STABLE, and INTERGALACTIC EXPRESS "The Oracle's Feast" The DUMPSTER BABES blew the Horn of Challenge and offered to put the belts up against any tag team who dared face them... and three teams took the bait! The INTERGALACTIC EXPRESS descended from Space-Heaven; the North American Rail-Road Commission arrived right on time, and BENCH HORSE and GARY THE GOAT, in the last match of their contractually friendship, formed "The Stable" to throw in. Now that's a lot of flesh! The fighters took to brawling in every corner of the building. Thanks for not touching them! Things seemed hopeful for IGX once Space Lizard Super Wizard performed a powerful CANNONBALL SENTON out of the ring and onto SIX assembled wrestlers. But then this hollow-boned reptile sorcerer faced ultimate vengeance once the STABLE got his hands on him for the FARM TO TABLE, a top-rope assisted powerbomb through a plank of HARDENED OAK! Eventually The Stable got put to pasture, with the Dumpster Babes not too long behind. It seemed like the NARRC were going to win it all... until the IGX, having not been pinned, returned! The SPACE HEROES prepared to fight back... then the NARRC won it all anyway! Ah, son of a gun! Afterward, Gary and Bench Horse reentered the ring and yelled at each other. Their contractually-obligated friendship expires next show... and they're going to resolve their differences in the ring. Jeez louise! You're going to have to see this one for yourself... so check out our TWITCH stream at http://twitch.tv/partyworldrasslin! --- THE NO CRIME PALS survive DR. DORKENHEIMER's heinous GRUNGEONMASTERY "Trial of the Grungeon" Normally Party World Rasslin' prides itself on "breaking the mold" of traditional wrestling, but for this one we decided to recreate a classic wrestling match stereotype... a LIVE-ACTION WRESTLING GRUNGEONS 'N BUNGEONS match. The No Crime Pals (ARBITRO OBSCURO, ALEXANDRA CAGE, and SWEETIE TUFF) responded to a Craigslist ad for a new GRUNGEONMASTER. Woe to them, for this die-roller was none other than inexorable nerd DR. JULIUS DORKENHEIMER. He'd prepared a special session for our three heroes. It was... a lot happened! TRAPS were un-percepted, with grievous consequences! The NECROMANAGER sicc'd his SKELETAL INTERNS on the gang! Alexandra Cage turned to SCROLLWORK to resolve the RIDDLES of the MUSCLE-GOLEMS! At the end of it all, they found themselves bested by a disgusting golden MIMIC, whose foot-to-foot hoppy-dance sickened and disturbed deeply all who dared witness it. When that MIMIC summoned forth three baddies IDENTICAL to the No Crime Pals themselves (the No, Crime Pals!) all seemed lost. But our good friends used the power (and +3 to pin) of TEAMWORK to put this bad boy away once and for all... and received the ULTIMATE TREASURE (dancing) for their struggles. BUT THE NO CRIME PALS NEVER SAY "DIE"! (EXCEPT WHEN THEY'RE ROLLING ONE). GARBAGEWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP:~ HOT DOG def. RALPH MACCHIATO © Changes are afoot in the GARBAGEWEIGHT DIVISION! The GARBAGEWEIGHT BELT, given to the biggest piece of garbage in all Party World Rasslin', is now a 24/7 belt -- which means it can be contested at ANY TIME of the day. The belt-holder going into the show was none other than RALPH MACCHIATO, an espresso-swilling swindler who said a lot of pretty harmful things about the Multiverse's taste preferences! That's messed up. None were deserving of a shot against him, he declared... until, a year later, we witnessed the return... of HOT DOG! HOT DOG, the crust punk with a probable diagnosis of "Rabies???" returned to fight for the belt he inaugurated. And with the tenacity and passion of a dude with nothing left to borrow, he dug down (and dug into the trash) to find just what he needed to pull this one off. BEAN ATTACKS were weathered, COFFEE WATERBOARDING was endured, and more BEAN ATTACKS were weathered. At the end of it all, Hot Dog slumped victorious! And confused! He's really confused about what's going on. That was our show! Thank you for coming out. We love you. Special thanks to Texas Roller Derby for staffing our security team this show. They're really cool! Category:Show